Forgotten in Time, Hidden Amongst the Dust
by Mew Anzu
Summary: Lumen is the princess of a world, Irrita, which is left behind by others. It only just recently invented the light bulb. Lumen was kidnapped one night and now Fairies, Faes, and Praeliators (Specialist from Irrita. Praelia is singular.) must come together and find and rescue her from pirates. SYOC. SYOF: Submit your own fairy/fae. Open.
1. Chapter 1

It was a time of wonder for Irrita. A place once left so far behind others now had discovered alternative lights to candles. A thing called a bulb now lined hallways of the castle and the lords' houses. The poor couldn't afford them seeing how expensive they were to produce, but one could wish that every house would someday have one room at least fitted with one.

A young girl named Lumen was the princess of this world lost to time. She was born in the middle of the night, surrounded by melting candles. She was named after the light emitting from the candle's flame.

Lumen was the pride and joy of her parents. Being an only child, they spoiled her. Every birthday she got what she wanted. She never lifted a finger, not even for school work. Even at times like these, when she should be down among the people making speeches and appearances, she would sit in her room high up and look down at them.

All the people below her looked like ants in her spoiled mind. She imagined them scurrying around, trying to understand this new thing called a Lux Infusus. She herself barely understood the technology and she had the best of schooling.

She sighed and turned back into her room. She was bored. Maybe she should have gone down to the town and made an appearance. But then the townspeople may grow accustom to her coming down and expect it. And she defiantly didn't want that.

She glided across the antique carpet that lay across her stone floors. Soon coming to her large canopy bed adorned in purple and red silk sheets and pillows. She easily slid onto her bed and laid down. Her golden brown hair draped across the pillows as her light blue eyes soon hid behind her eyelids.

She was soon in a deep sleep.

She had a dream that many men were kidnapping her.

Lumen's eyes shot open. It wasn't a dream. Her tower room surroundings were replaced by a dingy room lined with rotting wood. There were a couple of candle holders along the walls, but only two actually held candles. The room was poorly lit, but she could still make out a few men across the room, sitting at a table playing cards. She was on the side of the room opposite to the door. Her arms tied behind her back and her ankles tied together. She was gagged and her clothes were torn and dirted.

She struggled to get her hands free. She didn't know what to do in a situation like this. She never though she would ever be kidnapped. Lumen was completely unaware, so she didn't know she shouldn't draw attention to herself.

"Looks like the princess is awake," said a man.

He looked scruffy. He was rather tall and muscular. His dirty face was lined with greasy stubble. His clothes looked like they had been worn by many others before him.

He walked over to Lumen and knelt before her. He placed two fingers underneath her chin and tilted it upward as to make eye contact with her. His smile was crooked and yellowed.

"Pretty thing eh?" he asked his friends.

A few of them nodded and laughed.

"I say when we get our money, we have some fun," he chuckled.

At this Lumen screamed.

"Someone save me," she begged in her mind.

* * *

Situmque always hated her name. It meant dirt; the only thing that surrounded her mother when she was born. People gave her some creative names. Sitty, Sit-down, Dirt Queen. But the worst and most common was Tum-Tum. Everyone her age used that nickname. Short and simple, very effective to getting the response they wanted; which was having Situmque hurt. At least at first. After a while, she adopted the name and even a few times introduced herself as Tum-Tum.

Her name fit her though. She lived on a small farm on the outskirts of the city. She always looked at the city, wondering what is was like. To live there, to be able to walk down the streets, smell the air. But the city was surrounded by a wall. Guards and royalty claimed it was for security reasons, but Tum-Tum knew what it was really for. To keep the poor out.

The city was filled with the rich and Tum-Tum was extremely cynical of them. She felt it was their greed that led her people into being poor, dirt farmers. Her clothes were torn and her only bath was that from a nearby river. She wished daily to that they would feel how it was like to live her life.

One day, she was helping pull weeds when a guard walked up to her house. She quickly stood and walked up to him.

"Hello?" she said with an inquisitive tone.

The guard didn't flinch.

"Are you Miss Situmque Cal'Colam?" he asked, not even making eye contact.

Tum-Tum felt insulted. There was no emotion behind this guy. Though she guessed that is what made him a good guard. She nodded in return with her answer, "Yes I am. May I ask why you are here?"

The guard handed her a letter adorned with the royal seal. A blood red circle with a dove flying in the middle. She took the pure white paper in her dirty hands. She felt like she might ruin it, so she quickly wrapped it in some cloth she found in her pocket. She would wash her hands before opening it.

"Now that you have received it, I will come back tonight for you answer," he said.

With that, he left.

Tum-Tum was confused by what he meant by answer. Why would he be returning, she didn't know.

She walked into her little shack that she shared with her parents. It had three rooms; a bedroom which she used, a bathroom, and a kitchen/living room/dining room combo. There was a small crawl space above the rooms that was almost an attic of sorts. Her parents slept there.

She washed her hands in the water bowl and walked into her room. She unwrapped the letter and stared at the seal. No matter how big her hatred towards the rich was, she had to admire the seal. It was beautiful. It wasn't until she looked at it for several minutes did she finally work up the courage to open it.

Inside was a letter, addressed to her. The writing was simple, yet elegant. It read...

_To Miss Situmque Cal'Colam,_

_It is a rarity to find someone in Irrita who is a Fairy. We have heard rumors you are one and hope that these rumors are true._

_I regret to inform you that your princess, Princess Lumen, was kidnapped just last night by pirates. _

_They are holding her ransom and we fear for her safety._

_As a Fairy, you should be empowered. And we are hoping that you will help us and join us in looking and saving her Highness._

_Signed,_

_King Tenebris and Queen Nix_

The king and queen had sent her a letter for help. Tum-Tum didn't know where to laugh or be concerned. Being concerned that the daughter, the princess, was taken or laugh because the princess was taken. She was probably being forced to room in a dirt room and eat moldy bread. Tum-Tum wanted the rich to live like her, but she also had morals and didn't want the people to hurt the princess.

What would her answer be? She couldn't think.

* * *

**An SYOC story. Information on my profile. The "World II" form moved to my forums.**

**This is my third SYOC, but because the summer is coming and this is my senior year, I will have time to do them. Sweet huh. Well, please submit. Rules are important and should be followed. Please only PM OCs.**

Translations and Vocabulary:

_**Irrita - Latin. 'Void'.**_

_**Lumen - Latin. 'Light'.**_

_**Lux Infusus - Latin. 'Light Vase'. It is a light bulb.**_

_**Situmque - Latin. 'Dirt'.**_

_**cal'colam -Combo of Latin words. Cal is calculus, 'black/coal'. Colam is argicolam, 'farmer'.**_

_**Tenebris - Latin. 'Darkness'.**_

_**Nix - Latin. 'Snow'.**_


	2. Announcement

So I am stopping all of my SYOC stories because I cannot figure out what to do next. That is what I get for waiting months to do anything. My sincerest and most humble apologies to those who have submitted. I am willing to put the stories up for adoption. If you wish to continue the story yourself, pm me. I will take you into consideration and if I don't receive another offer within two days, I will send you every chapter of the story and all the OCs. Most likely, if I get multiple offers, I will choose the one will that seems the better writer. (Do not take offence to that please.)Though most likely, I won't get multiple offers. Sorry again, and hope you will stay with me. I may be starting new, smaller SYOC's, where I can actually finish them.

Stories up for adoption:

_~Forgotten in Time, Hidden Amongst the Dust_

_~World II_

_~Insula Damnatorum_


End file.
